Never shall we die
by TheOverneath
Summary: A young woman finds herself rescued by Becket, only shes not too sure it’s any better than her previous captur.


She padded up the wooden stairs, her feet splashing on the thin layer of water that accumulated as she went. The rain masked the sound of her movements and before she knew it, she could see the sky. Black, thundering clouds showered her, unrelentingly with icy water. None of the men appeared to above deck except one, but he made no move to stop her as she began to wander the length of the ship, hand running gently along the dripping railing as she went. The young man disappeared to the back of the ship as she settled her forearms on the railing, leaning on the ship and looking out into the calm ocean, which was a stark contrast to the weather above. Tilting her head back slightly with her eyes closed, she allowed the rain to soothe her bruises and cut lip. With a soft sigh, she dropped her head to once more look out over the vast ocean. Perhaps she would see something that would give her some clue to where they currently were.

"Not exactly an ideal night for stargazing"

She gasped and spun on her heels as the sudden voice behind her startled her out of her daydreaming. It was the captain of the ship, Lord Cutler Beckett as he'd introduced himself, standing in the doorway leading to the indoor part of the ship. The man believed her to be a pirate and so had locked her in the ship's brig below deck; only, she had quickly learned to pick the simple lock. His face was surprisingly calm as he regarded her soaked form, she could not detect any anger on his face and so she replied carefully,

"No, but it is an ideal night for a walk in the rain"

She spoke softly, only loud enough for him to hear over the soft droning of the rain on the wooden deck. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, amusement clear on his otherwise stoic face as he stepped to the side of the doorway,

"You'll catch your death out there",

He said voice soft. Softer than she had ever imagined a man capable of. She frowned at him, not moving.

"Perhaps it's better to catch my death here with dignity than to be hung for a crime I didn't even commit",

She spoke firmly, voice betraying the immense fear she felt. He took a breath, and after a moment of silence he replied,

"If you're still adamant you are in fact not a pirate then come inside and perhaps I will listen to your story",

His voice matched her own in volume and tone. Neither seemed willing to back down, his eyes bore into hers before eventually, she realised that she had very little choice, it was this or be taken back down to the brig and she most certainly did not want to go back there for as long as she could manage. With a small sigh she made her way towards him, he stepped to the side fully, allowing her in before closing the door.

The interior of the ship was warm, dimly lit and beautifully decorated, she looked at the room in awe before realising where she was. A spike of panic ran through her as she realised that she was currently in the Captains chambers, she quickly set the thought aside as she reached the far end of the room where there was a window facing out into the ocean and a desk facing the window. She turned back to the captain, leaning on the table. He was still stood near the doorway, blocking her only exit, but when she glanced to his face she did not see the smug look she had expected from a man who knew they had her trapped, his expression was serious but calm,

"As you're no doubt aware, the punishment for piracy is death. Pray tell, we find you on a pirate ship wearing a dress you've obviously stolen, the captain of said ship gives his life protecting yours and you expect me believe that you are not a pirate?"

He spat, face contorting in disdain at the mention of pirates, but otherwise he stood still.

"The captain wasn't trying to protect me"

Was all she managed to say, her voice pathetically small as she attempted to argue her point. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking over her once more, scrutinising every detail as though he was just seeing her for the first time. The bruises on her cheek that were now beginning to fade, the cut on her lip, her small stance with her arms folded across herself, the dress that was too big around the top.

"…he was trying to keep you from leaving"

He eventually said. Tears stung her eyes and she looked up sharply, drawing a breath, she refused to let him see her cry,

"He thought you'd come for me, he was convinced that you somehow knew who I was and that you'd come to take me back"

She replied, voice wavering slightly. Beckett hummed to himself, turning to the table on his right and taking two small glasses. He took another beautiful ornate container and poured some kind of alcohol into each glass before carefully approaching her, arm extended towards her with the drink. She gently took the ornate glass from his hand and the two took a sip. It was brandy. Thank god it wasn't rum; she had had enough of that to last a lifetime. Beckett took a step back from her as they continued to drink in silence, before motioning for her to sit down in the chair at his desk. He in turn, moved to sit on the edge of the chest at the end of his bed.

"Say I did believe you, what then? What would be expecting me to do?"

He said, voice taking on an amused tone again, she would have been wary of the tone but given that she hadn't eaten in at least two days and the small amount of alcohol in her system, she didn't feel fazed at all.

"Take me back with you, I can look after myself from there. Get a job, find a place to stay and what have you. Now that Captain Blackmore is gone, I'm safe to start a new life"

She said confidently, and she meant it, she was a rather terrific cook, she would find a job easily in any port.

"On one condition, you tell me everything. Everything you know, everything that happened. I want to know"

He said suddenly, voice taking a sharp tone, making her look up to him. She held his gaze for a minute before nodding,

"Alright then"


End file.
